Stolen Heart
by Ms. Hermione Chase
Summary: Totally disregards everything. Harry Potter's house burns down and kills everyone in it. They are all ghosts, a hotel is built and they scare everyone away. Though one guest who stayed stole his heart.


**Stolen Heart**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**By: Ms. Hermione Chase**

**(A/N: I wrote this for school and replaced them with characters I don't own. It totally disregards everything that ever happened in Harry Potter. No flames please!)**

**Prologue**

The devastation on Forty-Fourth Street was too much for Harry Potter. A pair of parents and a son just doesn't work out, especially since they had the major risk of a kitchen fire. This is what killed them. Three ghosts were living on a deserted area of land. Construction workers invading their private space? Yes. That just destroyed their ghostly insides. Scaring away all the newly-built hotel visitors was the only way to get them to go away. So that's what they did. Harry met one girl. She was different. She could see him. She wasn't scared. Ginny was the one who saved him. She saved his family. There was one thing she did that wasn't wanted. She stole Harry Potter's heart.

**Stolen Heart**

Ginny felt alone back at home. She remembers the ghosts at 44th street, especially Harry. She thought about him all the time. Even through mist she could tell that he was cute. He laughed. He smiled. He didn't when they met, but she could tell that he did. He missed his house so much. It was like she could read his mind. He didn't want any human being there. As if they had an empathy link she heard his voice. _Come back to me._

Harry suddenly thought it was boring being a ghost. So he had a lot of time to think. Mostly about Ginny. The only girl he ever had a special liking to. Even when he was alive. He was twelve when he got burned. In the ghost world, you didn't have a birthday. You just had to guess your age because when you are dead it doesn't matter how old you are. He supposed that he was 14 or 15. Just around Ginny's age. All Harry knew is that he wanted her back. As if they had an empathy link he heard her voice. _I want to come back._

Harry figured out that since he was under 18, he could make himself human enough to pick things up. He found one of the hotel notepads and wrote a letter to Ginny asking for her to come back to see him. All the addresses of the visitors were written in the hotel logbook, so he knew where to send it. He went to the nearest post office, stole a stamp, and sent the letter. He knew he scared a couple of people when they saw the floating envelope.

She got the letter and didn't how she would write back.

The Forty Fourth

Dear Ginny,

I would highly appreciate it if you came back to see me…I mean us. Us as in me, mum, and Rebecca. Yea, I'm sure they would be happy to see you. You couldn't bring anyone else though. You are the only one we like. Not Kelsey, not your parents. Just you. They would be scared of us. You wouldn't be. That is one of the things we like about you. Please come back to see us!

Sincerely, Harry

(She still wrote back)

Dear Harry,

I would like to come see your family. I am unsure if I can though. My family would not appreciate it if I went out so far and not them why. Well now that I think about it, I have a friend that moved to London. I could tell them that I was going to visit her! It's perfect! I get to go see you! Your family! I mean…I will see you soon!

Sincerely, Ginny

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" Yelled the anxiously excited Ginny. They rushed into the room when they heard their daughter's excited voice. "Can I go to see Ha-Hermione?" asked the 14 year old girl. "Sure, we will buy you the tickets to London." Oh no! They are going to call Hermione's home phone! I really should have thought this through. She started dialing Hermione's phone number. "I hope she buys this", she said to herself through her teeth. Hermione picked up the phone in London. "Hello? Who is this?" Ginny replied, "Its Ginny. I am going to be in town and I was wondering if I could stay with you." Hermione was astonished that Ginny had called after all of these years. "I would love you to! I just can't believe it's you!" "Well, I have to go, bye!" This plan was _so_ going to work.

Ginny was on the plane a week later. Her parents had quite a bit of money so they got her a good seat in first class. She had been on a plane by herself before, but this time she was nervous. She was crazy. Well, that is what she thought. She is flying all the way to London to see a ghost who might just be a hallucination. At least she was going to get to see Hermione. She knew Harry liked her and that she liked him. They liked each other. How would they show each other? He would go through her. Even in a hand shake. She wondered if ghosts could interact….was she actually thinking about suicide. She couldn't have. She had heard accounts of people throwing themselves off bridges because they were embarrassed or ashamed. She wasn't either of those. She couldn't exactly tell people that she was madly in-love with a ghost who was burnt to death in a house. Then she would be crazier than she thought she was. She would be put in a mental hospital. She would even though she was telling the truth.

"Our flight will be ending in London in approximately ten minutes," said the flight attendant over the intercom. Ginny was glad that she could finally get off. Although the ten minutes felt like an hour, she was relieved. Hermione was there to pick her up and they asked her parents if she could go somewhere. Ginny said the closest thing she knew of where two teenagers would go to 44th street. The Jeanie Movie Theater.

Hermione asked Ginny, "Where do you really want to go?" She could tell that Hermione didn't want to see a movie. "44th street," stated Hermione. She looked surprised. "Don't you know what happened there?" She asked. "Yes, that is why I want to go back. That is why I'm in London." Ginny replied.

Harry had waited for Ginny ever since he got her letter. None of the days she came. It took forever, even in ghost time. That day, he saw her beautiful face. Walking towards him. She had someone with her though. Not her family, a friend. Her friend probably could see him, but he knew he could be heard.

"Ginny!" he yelled. "Harry? Harry?" Ginny yelled around her. "Wait, where did that come from? I can't see anyone", whispered Hermione. "It is Harry", she choked. Hermione was just confused. She didn't see anyone, but she could hear him and feel his presence.

Harry ran over to Ginny and tried to wrap his arms around her but they went through her. He could feel her warmth as his hands went through. Ginny started crying again half joy, half sadness. Harry thought it was far too early to try and kiss her but he couldn't even hug her. There were a lot of teenage boys in London. He wondered if possessing people was actually possible.

He walked with Ginny into town but she acted like she was talking to Hermione. She was updating him on everything except for the parts where she thought about him. So she didn't talk much. Most of the time was spent with Harry trying to wrap his arm around her shoulder even though it never worked. Ghosts could not make any contact with human skin. He could only touch her clothes. Pointless, and when he did touch her clothes she could not feel it. So he wondered if possession was possible even more.

Hermione had pulled Ginny away from Harry, which was incredibly hard. She needed to tell Ginny something. "Ginny, umm, I don't know how to tell you this, but your boyfriend, umm, on one can really see him." Ginny's face was emotionless even after this comment. "Okay, One: he isn't my boyfriend, two: he isn't my boyfriend, and three: I know that no one can see him." Hermione was, once again, confused. She knew that Ginny would not have an imaginary boyfriend but if it wasn't that he would have been a, a ghost, or she was crazy.

Harry was just looking around. He had needed seriously thinking about this possession thing. Stealing another person's body. Would that go against his religion? Did that matter when you are dead? Probably not. Heaven and hell are based on your life as a living being aren't they? Your after like doesn't matter.

Harry put his soul into a boy riding a skate board down the street. When he rode over to Ginny, Hermione yelled, "Go away, Freak!" Strike one. A guy in the arcade. Strike two. Someone hanging out with his friends. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Said Ginny, tired of boys walking up to her, Harry's face popped out of the body a little. "Oh, do you!" Ginny gasped not believing it was him. "Harry? Umm, I only have a boyfriend if he accepts the title." Harry raised an eyebrow of the boy that caught her attention. "Well why would he say no?" "I guess I do have a boyfriend then!"

They both leaned in towards each other, but Hermione did not want to see it so she pushed then apart. Ginny had to explain the story of the hotel. "Okay, you two met because of a piece of paper so you barely know each other." Harry and Ginny laughed at this and kept walking forward. Ginny started talking about the human world and Harry interrupted, "you know, I used to be a human too." Ginny giggled and said, "Yeah, I know, but you don't know what an automatic door is so I am teaching you."

Harry found out that once you possess someone for a certain amount of time, the original soul evaporates. So this body was at his disposal. He still had to clean it, feed it, and put it to bed so it could stay alive. He hid the body in one of the rooms in the hotel. The only one he could remember, 401. Eventually he was going to have to dispose of it. He hoped that wasn't anytime soon.

Ginny had not even thought about her thinking about suicide. She was happy that Harry had a human body. He didn't tell her that he had to get rid of it sometime. It would ruin her happiness. Humans and humans. Ghosts and ghosts. Harry never would have thought that Ginny would try to be a ghost. He just became human. They needed to be together.

Harry had been thinking about asking Ginny something the whole time. He wanted her to come back to the hotel. It would have everything she needs. Food, beds, showers. The hotel even has more that she wouldn't need. No one was smart enough to take the hotel's fortune so Harry had it all to himself. He could buy Ginny new clothing. He might even buy her a cell phone.

They remembered all their moments they were away from Hermione. They both laughed about it and Hermione had no idea. They would not tell her anytime soon. Right now was the worst time to tell Ginny that Harry could stay human forever. He didn't know when his ghost would take over.

"Hermione, tell your parents that I am going home," said Ginny. "You're going home?" Hermione questioned. "No, I will call you and tell you where I really am," Ginny ended. She was going to home but not her home with her parents in New York, her home at the hotel. With Harry. Good thing her parents didn't buy the plane ticket home.

"Okay then," Hermione said suspiciously and walked away. They both walked back to the hotel. Harry's body had been turning paler the whole time. It was time for it to die. It was too soon though; he wanted to stay a human with Ginny. Ginny noticed the bodily changes. "Harry, what is happening? Your skin is getting pale and wrinkled!" She said. Harry saw this, "God Ginny, I didn't want to tell you that, but I didn't think it would happen so fast! I was going to tell you once we got back to the hotel! I can't keep this body forever. The bones and muscle weren't mine so they disappeared, so the skin had to do this sometime." The skin looked as if it were four thousand years old. It pulled off of him slowly and disgustingly. Tears rolled down Ginny's face when she realized there was no way to ever have a relationship with him. She walked away quickly forward towards the hotel so she wouldn't have to bear the pain of watching Harry dissolve out of his human form. It was horrifying, terrible. It is impossible to feel what she felt at that moment. Yet she stayed with him. They had the kind of connection that could never be broken. True love at first sight. No matter what happened to them, they would never be apart.

They were both back at the hotel in room 401. The most memorable one. The site of true love at first sight. Where the connection bonding then was created. Ginny still had streaks of the tears on her face. Harry had tried to calm her down, but that just made it worse. It was hard to tell whether she was mad or upset. She had cried out all the tears inside of her. Now she wanted to know if it was a waste. She had cried day after day for someone she couldn't be with. A ghost. Had she gone mad? Harry could see her thoughts in her facial expression. "You are not crazy. You are beautiful, smart, kind, cute, and every good word in the dictionary. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Ginny sniffed, "I guess you are the lucky one then!"

Harry went to town and bought a cell phone and just a call and text plan. He got one for Ginny also. He went out to run errands. Buy food. Check. Buy phones. Check. Buy a present for Ginny. He walked into the closest jewelry store he could find. He bought a silver necklace with real diamonds. He was walking back and when he got there Ginny wasn't in room 401. He finally found her in the bathroom of a different room. He saw the glint of the knife in her hand.

He saw her hands, white curled around the knife's handle, slowly untighten when he walked in the room. "Harry! Go away! I don't want you to see this! Please!" she said sobbing. Harry understood what she was going to do to herself. "No! I can't let you do this! This is all because of me! If you truly loved me you wouldn't do this!" Ginny heard his plea but refused. "I am because I truly love you! I need to be with you. Now go." She cried even more. "Ginny! You don't know what you're doing! Not only will you feel all the pain but your family will never see you again! You will miss all of your life!" When Harry said this, Ginny was slowly bringing the knife closer to her neck, and when Harry started to scream she had already started bleeding. The more she bled the more she cried and as her hand pulled the blood stained knife away her hand let go. She fell back, she was gone. Harry dropped the box containing the necklace. When he saw the soul pour out of her as if it were mist they could finally be together. Harry knew he should be happy but he wasn't. He was terrified. He had caused a teenage girl to kill herself in front of his own eyes. She was only relieved. The pain was over. She saw her body on the bathroom floor, the blooding tiles, and the dagger that ended her life. It was the end for Ginny as a human, but it was the beginning of Ginny's love story with Harry.

**(A/N: This is staying the way it is. No more chapters. Sorry, but no. Otherwise…SMOOCHES!)**


End file.
